los finales felices si existen
by NORE K CULLEN
Summary: SUMARY: despues de los sucedido, ella nunca penso en el amor, y aunque el no llego con buenas intensiones ambos descubriran que si existen los finales felices.  ES MI PRIMER FIC POR FAVOR TENGAN PIEDAD DE MI.
1. Chapter 1

**1 CAPITULO**

-Esa mañana isabella o como todos la llamaban isa se despertó temprano como de costumbre y por ser asi se quedo recostada repasando todos los deberes mentalmente.

-Matemáticas…..mm… si… física, ya….. química….. mm no y es para mañana- un toc toc en su puerta la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Isa, despierta se te hara tarde- dijo la cantarina voz de su madre Rene

-Claro mami- dijo y levantándose, tomo su toalla, su cepillo de dientes y salio de la habitación- buenos días mami- dijo antes de entrar en el baño.

**30 MINUTOS DESPUES….**

-Hija llegaras tarde su no te apuras- dijo rene afuera de la habitación de su hija

-Ya voy mama- dijo en respuesta- has visto mi corbata?-pregunto mientras salía colocándose la mochila.

-Isa- dijo reprochándole su madre- no la lavaste? – ella tan despistada como era se habia olvidado que rene le habia dicho que la lavara la tarde anterior- te dije que la lavaras esta en el cesto

-Gracias mama- dijo mientras corria hacia el cuarto de lavado a buscarla, la localizo rápido y bajo al primer piso a desayunar hay se encontró con James el marido de Rene, los padres de Isa se separaron cuando ella tenia 10 años, Charlie tenia un horario muy extendido en su trabajo de policía asi que eso fue debilitando la relación hasta que todo se derrumbo ahora cada uno habia hecho una vida, Rene con James y Charlie con Sue con la cual tenia dos lindas mellizas, Claire y Renata.

-Buenos días- saludo james al verla pasar por su lado tomándose el café y con una tostada en la mano.

-Mm mm- dijo en respuesta.

-Isa te he dicho que no debes come tan a prisa vas bien de tiempo- la regaño Rene

-Si mama- dijo colocando el posillo vasio en la mesa del comedor y dándole una mordida a a la tostada- me voy- dijo y rene alzo una ceja

-Ni siquiera ha sonado tu ala… - y la alarma sono, isa y james rieron- esta bien, que Dios te guarde y proteja- dijo como despedida a su hija la cual salio de la casa dejando la puerta abierta.

Como siempre se encontró con Jesica, angela, ben y Mike sus amigos, los saludo a todos y se montaron en el bus de las 6. Durante el viaje en bus hablaron de muchas cosas las tareas, los planes, Yesica les conto que aprendio como hacer que un candado se habrá sin llave, _muy interesante_, pensaron isa y angela con sarcasmo. Llegaron al instituto y de una todos para las aulas que le tocaban. Asi pasaron las horas entre matemáticas, física, geometría y otras áreas.

A la ultima hora a Isa le tocaba gimnasia, y aunque su torpeza la hacia pésima en cualquier deporte el profesor aun asi la mandaba a jugar lo bueno o mejor dicho lo único bueno era que siempre le tocaba con Mike quien cubria su puesto y el de ella, aunque precisamente ese dia el profesor decidio que a cada uno le tocaria en un equipo diferente, Mike le hizo una cara de disculpa y se fue a ocupar su lugar, suspiro resignada. _Bueno no creo que se pueda poner peor que esto, como puede obligarme a jugar baloncesto _Pensó y ocupo su lugar.

-Comenzamos- grito el profesor y ella se sobresalto, todos corrian de aquí para aya, pero ella estaba estatica – Swan muévete- le ordeno el profesor, ella solo asintió. Ninguno se atrevia a pasarle la pelota y eso la hacia feliz hasta que a la linda leah se le ocurrio tirarle la pelota la cual le dio en la cabeza desplomando a isa, todos corrieron a verla.- denme un espacio- dijo el profesor tratando de pasar en medio de los alumnos- te encuentras bien- pregunto, ella negó _como sea me salgo de esta clase,_ pensó.- ok, quien la lleva a la enfermería.

-Yo!- grito Mike, se acerco rápidamente, la ayudo a enderezarse y la saco de la cancha- ya saliste, estas contenta- ella asintió, el la conocía muy bien- aun asi debo llevarte a la enfermería- suspiro, a ella no le gustaban los hospitales y sus derivados y consideraba la enfermería a uno de ellos.

-Isabella mi niña!- exclamo la enfermera, no era raro que la enfermera conociera su nombre puesto que en todas las instituciones asi pasaba- pero que te paso ahora? – Isa sonrio.

-Que nunca he sido buena en los deportes- dijo sonriendo, la enfermera rápidamente la reviso, solo le dijo que tuviera cuidado y que se tomara unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza cuando llegara a casa. Al salir de la enfermería se encontró con Mike quien la habia esperado, y se ofrecio a acompañarla ya que el bus habia pasado y ellos se quedaron esta acepto e iniciaron la caminata.

-Bella, tu sabes que hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo- dijo Mike luego de que dejaran atrás el instituto, ella asintió- y que yo te quiero mucho- volvió a asentir pero esta vez sospechosa,_ por que será que no me gusta el giro que esta tomando la conversación_, pensó- y yo quisiera saber si tu y yo podríamos…

-Llegamos- exclamo feliz no queria tener que seguir hablando con Mike aunque fuera un gran amigo nunca significaría mas nada que eso amistad- gracias por acompañarme- dijo y se dio la vuelta, pero el la sujeto.

-Espera déjame terminar- suspiraron- entonces yo queria saber si tu y yo podemos ser mas que amigos, me refiero a que si tu quieres ser mi novia- le sonrio, ella estaba buscando las palabras que no fueran a herir sus sentimientos, pero el no espero por una respuesta y le dio un beso, isa quedo en shock y asi Mike se fue con la idea falsa de que eran novios. Luego de unos minutos suspiro y decidio que al dia siguiente le aclararía todo, entro a la casa, en esta se encontró con james que estaba echando humor.

-Quien es el y por que te trajo?- le grito, ella se asusto mucho nunca lo habia visto asi.

-Es un amigo- dijo en un tono apenas audible- tuve un accidente en gimnasia y el se ofrecio a acompañarme- dijo, se saco la mochila y la tiro en el mueble de la sala.

-Y decidiste pagarle el favor besándolo y comportándote como una ramera!- eso la enfurecio.

-RESPETAME, no soy ninguna ramera y no lo bese el me beso además cual es el problema no soy una bebita, tengo 13! – grito- y cuando mama se entere de que me llamaste ramera va a estar… - james la golpeo, y ella grito

-SHHHH tu no le diras nada a tu mama, entendiste- comenzó a llorar, el la tomo por el cabello hechandole la cabeza para atrás- entendiste!

-Si-i- dijo sollozando. El la solto y la abrazo muy fuerte

-Muy bien, y no te quiero ver con ese, tu eres mia- dijo besándole el oído, luego lamio su cuello, ella comenzó a sollozar mas fuerte- SHHH, te va a gustar no llore- dijo dándole la vuelta para poder besarle los labios pero esta desvio el rostro- no quiero hacerlo a la fuerza asi que colabora- le dijo sujetándole la cara y obligándola a mirarlo.

-No… por.. por favor- rogo y james negó.

-No llores, disfrutalo- dijo comenzando a soltarle los botones de la blusa, isa entro en shock no podía moverse y el lo aprovecho ya que la cargo y la llevo a la habitación de ella. (NDA: no narro lo que sucedió después, abajo lo explico)

-Si vez no fue tan malo- dijo mientras se colocaba la camisa y salía de la habitación. Ella aun no podía creer lo que había pasado, es que uno no se imagina que eso le va a pasar, siempre es otra persona la victima, en su cabeza todo estaba muy confuso, solo quería olvidar lo que había pasado, olvidar sus manos, se abrazó en un intento de protegerse. Poco a poco su mente fue reaccionando, se levanto en un estado de zombie, cerro la puerta con llave, todo le dolía, se altero mucho al ver las sabanas todas llenas de sangre. Un sollozo se escapo de su garganta y se tiro al piso enredada en las mantas, perdió la nocion del tiempo, reacciono cuando escucho la voz cantarina de rene mientras abria.

-Isa donde esta? - pregunto al no ver a su hija en la sala haciendo los deberes

-Ella se sintió mal y se encerro en su habitación desde que vino- dijo el inocentemente.

-Eres un maldito, te juro que no dejare que me vuelvas a tocar- juro isa, se levanto y se dio una ducha- me la pagaras- dijo mientras recogía las sabanas y las escondia.

**3 MESES DESPUES**

-ISA! –le grito angela y esta se sobresalto

-Que?- dijo de mala gana

-Amiga que tienes?- pregunto muy preocupada, isa negó- no me vengas con que nada, eso dicelo a Yesica pero a mi me dices la verdad- le exigió, _pero quien se cree esta,_ pensó,_ una amiga que se preocupa por ti,_ le respondio su conciencia.- vamos isa confía en mi, solo quiero saber que tienes, por que esto de sacar conclusiones es pésimo, no se si eres anoréxica o..

-Claro que no lo soy- grito enfadada- y además a ti que tanto te importa lo que me pase, para que brindar ayuda cuando ya no se necesita, cuando en verdad la necesite nadie me atendio- angela se quedo perpleja en que habia necesitado ayuda, y lo que fuese no era para que cambiara de esa forma

-Pero isa de que hablas, sabes que siempre has contado con migo, que mi ayuda esta cuando tu la necesites que no es necesario que estes mal para que la tengas, pero tu no me dejas ayudarte, si me dijeras que es lo que…

-NO!- grito isa- no es algo que a ti te importe y si quieres pensar que soy anoréxica piénsalo, ya no me importa lo que pienses es mas no me importa lo que piensen las personas de mi- dijo mientras salía de el cuarto de angela hacia las escaleras. Ella la siguió.

-No isa por favor no te vallas- suplico – enserio estoy preocupada por ti- isa estaba apunto de atravesar la puerta- quiero a mi amiga- eso la congelo- no quiero esta copia antisocial y simple que tengo en frente, quiero a la isabella swan que conoci cuando eramos pequeñas, que se reia en vez de llorar, la que odiaba gimnasia por que se tropezaba con nada, esa es a la que quiero- isa corrió y abrazo a angela sollozando en su hombro- no quiero esto, quiero a mi vieja amiga.

-Oh ang… no sabes…. lo que me cambio- dijo entre sollozos, se miraron.

-Ven subamos a mi habitación y me lo cuentas- isa asintió y subieron- muy bien dime que tienes?

-Tengo miedo- dijo- mucho miedo, no quiero que esto siga

-Pero a que te refieres- pregunto angela. Isa sollozo

-Hace unos meses Mike me pidió que fuera su novia…

-Estas asi por Mike?- pero como era posible eso

-No, es por … por james- dijo su nombre con desprecio- yo no queria a Mike como algo que no fuera un amigo pero no espero a que le dijera nada y me beso, el lo vio y cuando entre a la casa, el…- sollozo muy fuerte- el… me…- tomo un gran suspiro, _dilo te hara mejor-_el me violo. –angela se puso palida ante tal confesión- por eso soy asi, por eso cambie.- se cubrió la cara con las manos

-Isa por Dios y rene ella lo sabe?- negó- y que esperas para decírselo.

-Me amenazo, me matara si lo digo, por favor, te lo ruego no le digas a nadie- le dijo llorando y aunque angela quisiera con todo su corazón decir la verdad, debía demostrarle a su amiga que podía confiar en ella, asi que asintió.

-Pero la próxima ves que pase tenemos que decirlo a rene, no puedes seguir asi, esto te hace daño- su voz se quebró, esa noche isa se quedo a dormir con angela, rene no se opuso ya que ella también estaba preocupada por su hija y sabia que en la única en la que isa confiaría lo suficiente para decirle cualquier cosa era su amiga, angela.

Ni isa ni angela pudieron dormir bien, en la primera ya se habia hecho costumbre, cada ves que cerraba los ojos los recuerdos la torturaban. Y la segunda, como podía dormir acabándose de enterar de lo que su amiga habia sufrido por meses y ella acusándola de anoréxica, aunque esa era la conclusión mas acertada, por que habia bajado de peso, no comia en la cafetería, estaba decaída y todo el tiempo cansada, hasta su menstruación habia fallado, y como lo sabia la misma isa se lo habia comentado, y habían dos conclusiones una que era anoréxica y la otra que estaba

-Puedo preguntarte algo- dijo tímidamente, isa asintió- hace cuantos meses….

-No lo se- respondio en susurro- creo que dos o tres- se removio incomoda en la cama- por que?

-Isa no te has puesto a pensar que no estabas protegida con ningún método anticonceptivo, y que lo que yo interprete como una anorexia podría ser un…

-Embarazo- dijeron al unisonido.

-No- dijo mientras las lagrimas brotaban- yo no puedo, no no, no puedo estar embarazada

-No te alarmes- pidió

-Como que no me alarme no te das cuenta que puedo estar embarazada de ese malnacido

-Si, podrias asi como tal vez no mañana compramos una prueba de embarazo y salimos de dudas, isa si es asi tenemos que decirle a rene- negó- tarde o temprano se -dara cuenta y que prefieres que si el se entera primero te oblige a sacártelo- negó- o que huyas con tu mama.

-Esta bien, si sale positivo le diremos a mama- dijo preocupada, no queria ser mama a los 13, pero si era asi, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño a su bebe, bebe acaso seria posible que en medio de todo el sufrimiento existiera la dicha, por que aunque fuera fruto del sufrir e ella, no podía imaginarse odiando a esa pequeña personita que no tenia la culpa de nada.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

-Bueno aqui esta, conseguirla ha sido demasiado difícil asi que trata de que no se dañe por que si no entonces no me hago responsable de buscar otra- dijo angela ntregandole la prueba de embarazo, ella asintió, suspiro.

-Muy bien- entro al baño y quince minutos después salió no quería ver el resultado temiendo que fuese positivo- míralo tu- se la entrego y se tumbo en la cama enterrando su cabeza en la almohada.

-Isa – dijo en un suspiro, ella la miro- la prueba.. dio positivo.

-QUE! , déjame verla- se la arranco de la mano y si hay estaban las dos rayitas, las lagrimas desbordaron de sus ojos como cascada, Ángela la abrazo.

-Tranquila, necesitamos tranquilizarnos- dijo mientras isa tomaba aire muy rápido- primero, rene debe saberlo- isa asintió mientras volvía a tomar aire por la nariz y expulsándola por la boca- y luego se van de aquí.

-QUE!- grito

-Tranquila, deben hacerlo es lo mejor para ustedes y sobre todo para tu bebe – negó- isa, isa, isa- la llamo varias veces, posiblemente se arrepentiría de eso pero le dio una bofetada.

-Porque me golpeas!- grito furiosa

-Deja de actuar de esa forma, escúchame le diremos a rene y luego se irán y no te atrevas a decir que no, ahora vamos- la halo del brazo y salieron hacia la fabrica de textiles donde trabajaba rene.

* * *

><p><strong>OLA... BUENO LES EXPLICO POR QUE NO NARRE LA VIOLACIÓN, ES QUE ME PARECE QUE SERIA UN POCO FALTARLE AL RESPETO A LAS PERSONAS QUE HAN SUFRIDO ESTO. NO SE SI DE PRONTO USTEDES TAMBIÉN PIENSEN ASÍ O ME LLEVEN LA CONTRARIA<strong>

**MMM... OK YA ME VOY POR QUE ME ESTAN MANDANDO A DORMIR, GRACIAS A TODS LOS QUE LEYERON Y PLIS DEJEN QUE LEA LO QUE PIENSAN DEJANDO UN REVIEW... :***


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SON DE LA GRAN SM, LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA.**

**OLAP, PIDO DISCULPAS POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTERIOR MENTE PERO ES QUE EN ESTOS DÍAS ENTRO AL COLEGIO Y ANDO UN POCO OCUPADA, LES DIGO QUE CUANDO ENTRE SERA AUN MAS DIFÍCIL PERO QUIERO TERMINAR ESTA HISTORIA AS QUE HARE TODO LO POSIBLE POR SACAR EL TIEMPO, NO LAS MOLESTO MAS, ESPERO LES GUSTE EL CAP.**

* * *

><p>-Bella, prometiste que lo haríamos- se quejo Ángela , intentando sacar por milésima vez a su amiga del taxi ya el conductor comenzaba a disgustarse- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN salgas o no salgas de hay rene se enterara, por que yo no tengo problemas en romper mi promesa y decirle yo misma- ella abrió los ojos como platos<p>

-No lo harías o si.

-Por supuesto que lo haría, así que sal de hay ahora mismo- sentencio, lo pensó por un momento y luego de un suspiro salió del auto- gracias señor- dijo ang al conductor, ambas se tomaron fuerte el brazo isa para no caerse ya que las piernas le temblaban y Ángela en busca de no dejar que su amiga se escapara.

Al entrar buscaron a rene con la mirada, y la encontraron cerca de una de las maquinas, esta apenas la vio la saludo con la mano y luego les hizo señas para que se acercaran, con pasos cortos llegaron donde estaba.

-Hola rene- dijo ang

-Hola mi niña, como estas- la saludo abrazándola

-Yo estoy bien, venimos a hablar con usted, es algo muy importante- rene asintió, sin entender aun a que se refería.

-Ok, vamos a mi oficina- una vez dentro, ninguna hablo- muy bien, de que querían hablar?

-Mama…. Yo… no puedo Ángela – las lagrimas desbordaron de sus ojos.

-No llores, tranquila- la consoló su madre- tranquila, no pasa nada, de que querías hablar con migo.

-Si pasa, si pasa, y so-oy una cobarde- sollozo. Ángela intentaba darles privacidad no metiéndose en la conversación.

-No mi amor, no digas eso, tu er…

-Si lo soy – la interrumpió- po-or por no decírt-telo antes- abrazo a su mama buscando refugio en sus brazos.

-Mi pequeñita, que es lo que no me dijiste, que es eso que te tiene así- al final su voz se quebró.

-Mami, yo, essstoy embarazada- rene se paralizo como era posible que su niña estuviera diciéndole eso.

-QUE?- grito, se separo de ella- como pudiste isabella..

-No mama, no entiendes- Ángela se coloco detrás de isa por si era necesario protegerla.

-Claro que si entiendo, en que pensabas- la tomo por los brazos- dime- la zarandeo

-Rene, no haga eso – pidió Ángela

-Tu… y yo que te tenia confianza- señalo a Ángela

-NO-O!- eella no tiene la culpa, esssto es culpa de james – rene se congelo

-Tu y el, te acostaste con james- dijo con lagrimas a punto de salir

-No, mami yo no quería, el, el me obligo- se abrazo y su madre también lo hizo

-Por que no me lo dijiste, por que me lo ocultaste

-No quería que él te lastimara – susurro bastante alto como para que rene la escuchara- yo no quería que nos hiciera daño, me dijo que si te lo decía, te tendría que visitar en el cementerio y yo no quería eso – sollozo.

-Hace cuanto, dime hace cuanto – pregunto desesperada

-Tres meses- dijo mirando hacia la nada- por eso no quería eso no quiero estar cerca de el, por eso me la paso fuera de casa, yo-o, pensé que si era fuerte, podría con esto, pero me equivoque – sollozo.

-No, mi niña, no debiste intentarlo, ni siquiera pensarlo.

-Perdóname mami- rene la apretó mas a su pecho

-No hay nada que perdonar, la que debería aspirar a tu perdón soy yo, y tu también Ángela perdóname, no debí reaccionar así – las lagrima corrían por sus mejillas- prometo que no dejare que te pase nada.

-No se preocupe señora rene, ahora lo importante es isa y el bebe, deben irse ahora mismo- ambas asintieron. Salieron rápidamente de la fabrica y se dirigieron a la casa, lo que ellas no esperaban era encontrarse con james dentro de esta.

* * *

><p>-Hola mi amor- saludo a rene, pero esta le dio una bofetada en respuesta – por que me golpeas- le grito.<p>

-Como pudiste hacer tal cosa – le dijo con desprecio- isa vez por tus cosas, nos vamos ahora mismo – ella indecisa, subió.

-Que , pero por que mi amorcito- pregunto inocente

-Eres un maldito desgraciado, por suerte, ya nos vamos, no permitiré que le hagas daño a mi hija- hay fue cuando el entendió todo, isa le había contado rene, eso lo enfureció.

-De que hablas- se hizo el inocente- yo lo único que he hecho es querer a tu hija como si fuera propia- otra bofetada hizo eco en el salón

-No te atrevas a repetir eso, si en verdad la quisieras, nunca te hubieras atrevido a hacerle lo que le hiciste, pero por que, mi niña que te pudo hacer a ti para merecer -semejante castigo- el rio, sobándose la mejilla

-El simple hecho de nacer, ella es una joya y solo yo puedo poseerla – rene alzo la mano pero este se la detuvo antes que lo golpeara- no, que ejemplo le puedes dar a nuestra isa si nos ve discutiendo- le sonrió, ella se sintió aterrorizada, nunca antes lo había visto así, la empujo y ella callo en el suelo- y acaso no quieres que isa crezca con una familia normal, con una madre y un padre.

-Mami, ya es...- dijo bajando la escalera, pero se no siguió caminando cuando vio a su madre en el suelo

-Isa corre! – grito rene y así lo hizo, james se le fue atrás. Por poco la alcanza pero ella entro a su dormitorio y cerro con llave, aunque eso no detendría por mucho a james.

-Isabella ábreme ahora mismo- ordeno. Ella tenía los ojos como platos.

-Isa- se sobresalto al escuchar a Ángela desde la ventana- ven – así lo hizo, ambas salieron de la casa.

-No, espera- dijo recobrando el aliento- mama, no me puedo ir sin ella.

-Esta en la otra calle, vamos, rápido- asintió y fueron a encontrarse con rene.

* * *

><p><strong>5 MESES DESPUÉS<strong>

-Isa te dije que ya estaba bueno de chocolates- le reprocho su madre, tomándola sorprendida y quitándole la bolsa

-Bella, llámame bella- la corrigió- y mami por favor, no me los quites- hizo un pucherito

-No señor, ya esta bueno, quieres que él bebe nazca con diabetes o algo así- ella abrió los ojos como platos

-Enserio, puede nacer con diabetes- se preocupo- si es así entonces no como mas chocolates

-Tranquila, tranquila, solo lo dije para que pararas- le sonrió.

-Pero si puede nacer con diabetes? – rene rodo los ojos

-Si, pero este bebe va a nacer mas sano que cualquier otro con una mama como tu- ella sonrió.

-Ya te entregaron los resultados? – su madre asintió- enserio, muéstramelos.

-Aquí están – le dijo pasándole un sobre de manila color café que contenía su ultima ecografía, mientras ella iba por un chocolate bien caliente a la cocina, sonrió antes de abrirlo – is... bella, donde están los...

-Ah!- se quejo y rene enseguida corrió a la sala

-Que pasa- su hija se sobaba la enorme barriga

-Me duele, aquí- dijo señalando su bajo vientre

-Enserio- pregunto rene y ella asintió. Parpadeo varias veces- bueno, puede ser la primera contracción, esperemos unos minutos para ver si se repite, si lo hace lo mejor es que vallamos al hospital, donde fue que pusimos la maleta – comenzó a dar vueltas por el salón, su hija solo la veía y sonreía.

-Mama, mama, ¡mama! – grito y rene se sobresalto- tranquilízate, es solo la primera, recuerdas que la doctora dijo que serian muchas, entonces solo debemos esperar a que…. – se quejo sujetándose el vientre, esta ves la contracción fue un poco mas dolorosa.

-Busco la maleta y nos vamos al hospital- bella asintió recuperando el aliento.

* * *

><p>-Preparen el quirófano para cirugía- ella abrió los ojos como platos<p>

-Qui- quirófano, no – se quejo al momento que otra contracción la atacaba

-Es un parto muy difícil, no podemos arriesgarnos- dijo el doctor mientras la transportaban hacia el quirófano.

-Me niego a que me hagan una cirugía, yo puedo tener a mi bebe, AHH! –otra contracción, aun mas fuerte que las otras.

-No me contradigas- le dijo el doctor.

-Déjeme intentarlo, por favor, AHH! Se-sé que puedo.

Luego de varios minutos de negociación el medico cedió al parto natural, a menos que las cosas se complicaran entonces habría intervención quirúrgica.

-Todo esta listo- dijo el medico, tomando su posición para atrapar al bebe cuando saliera

-AHHH!- grito bella

-No grites, le quitas oxigeno a él bebe- asintió- has lo que te diga- asintió de nuevo- vas a pujar cuando venga una contracción- asintió una ves mas. Así lo hizo- vamos bien, otra ve z-ella recobro el aliento y cuando llego la otra contracción volvió a pujar- así sigue así, casi puedo verlo – otra contracción mas

-AHH! – dio un grito ahogado, el cual fue sucedido por el llanto de su bebe o por lo menos eso fue lo que escucho antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>SI LES GUSTO DEJEN UN COMENTARIO Y SI NO DEJEN UNA CRITICA, LES AGRADEZCO QUE SE TOMARAN EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA CAP Y LES PROMETO QUE NO ME VOY A TARDAR TANTO EN SUBIR EL PRÓXIMO.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS SON DE LA GRAN SM, LA HISTORIA SI ES MÍA.**

**SE QUE ME MEREZCO UNA BUENA GOLPIZA Y SE LAS ACEPTO PERO PRIMERO LEAN EL CAPITULO QUIEN QUITA Y LES GUSTE Y TERMINEN PERDONÁNDOME. **

**1 MES DESPUÉS**

Isabella ya se había recuperado de su parto y su bebe como para toda mama era la niña mas hermosa del mundo con sus hoyuelos y sus rizos color cobre, sus hermosos y grandes ojos marrones, una hermosura, a la cual protegía hasta el punto de no dejar a rene cargarla sin antes lavarse las manos, su madre solo rodaba los ojos y sonreía.

Ese día isa se despertó con el llanto de melisa, así le llamo a la bebe, y tropezando varias veces llego a la cunita que le regalo Charlie ya que la cama de isa era muy pequeña y dormía muy incomoda cosa que no era buena.

-Ya bebe- dijo soñolienta mientras tomaba a la bebe en brazos- ya, ya mi bebe- la arrullo mientras bajaba a la sala, se sentó en una mecedora para amamantar a la bebe- eres glotona, si, eres una bebe con un gran apetito- decía meciéndose mientras la bebe la miraba con sus grandes ojos chocolates - te quiero mucho mi bebe precioso- acaricio el pequeño rizo que caía por su frente mientras sonreía.

TOC.. TOC... TOC...

-Voy- grito mientras cubría su pecho y acomodaba a melisa de forma de tener una mano libre, al abrir se encontró con Laurent una de las tantas personas que la criticaron tanto durante su embarazo y que ahora quería ser madrina de la pequeña bebe, claro esta isa no lo permitió, ni siquiera la dejo acercarse a melisa cuando vio que esta pretendía tocarla- que quieres?- pregunto seca

-Oh isa, es que hoy después de que tu mama saliera, vino un hombre muy guapo preguntando por ti – ella frunció el ceño- mmm como se llamaba- murmullo para si misma- james, si así se llama james- isa sintió como el alma le abandonaba el cuerpo, las piernas le temblaban e hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse en pie- bueno, eso era todo, ya me voy- dijo como despedida y Laurent se alejó, ella se quedo allí sin poderse mover, el llanto de melisa la hizo sobresaltar, corrió hacia el teléfono- mama, mama ven rápido james regreso- pidió apenas rene contesto el móvil y mientras lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

**2 AÑOS DESPUÉS**

-Cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos a ti, cumpleaños… - le cantaban rene y melisa, a su hija y mama respectivamente mientras esta se despertaba en la víspera de sus quince años.

-Fedis tumpeaños mami- grito melisa emocionada cuando bella al fin abrió los ojos y la abrazo

-Gracias mi amor- mientras terminaba el abrazo

-Feliz cumpleaños hija- se acercó rene con un pequeño postrecillo adornado con una velita, bells sonrió.

-Gracias mama- también se abrazaron- es una muy linda sorpresa esto, gracias- dijo antes de darle un pequeño mordisco a el postre.

-Mami, aduelo sta abaho- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bueno vamos a saludarlo- las tres asintieron, y luego de que bella se colocara sus pantuflas de minnie mouse y cepillara sus dientes bajaron al primer piso de la casa.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesa- la felicito Charlie apenas la vio, ella con una gran sonrisa lo abrazo

-Gracias papá- termino el abrazo y melisa se acercó y le agito los brazos a su querido abuelo para que la tomara en brazos

-Te traje un presente- anuncio Charlie mientras cargaba a su nieta

-Dije que nada de regalos- se quejo bella

-No es un regalo, es un presente- se excuso y su hija sonrió- acéptalo, no dejas que te consienta como debería así que acepta el regalo- pidió y ella que mas podía hacer sino aceptar

-Esta bien- dijo en un suspiro dándose por vencida- tráelo- intento sonar emocionada, su padre sonrió y le llevo una caja, la agito sonriendo, abrió y de esa saco una cadena con una B, se la quedo viendo por unos segundo la cadena era hermosa en oro, y la B tenia diamantes incrustados, aunque obvio no eran verdaderos aun así era totalmente hermosa, emocionada abrazo a su padre- gracias, es…. Wow- exclamo

-Sabia que te gustaría, voltéate y te la coloco- sin pensarlo dos veces le entrego la cadena a su papa y se dio la vuelta, este dejo a melisa en el suelo y tomo la cadena

Wuio wuio wuio (o como suene una alarma de celular jajajja)

-Ya me tengo que ir- abrocho la cadena y acaricio los hombros de bella, ella se dio la vuelta para quedar viéndose a los ojos, el sonrió con pesar al saber que se acababa el tiempo

-Te acompaño a la puerta- ofreció.

Rene mientras Charlie y bella estaban en la sala tomo a melisa y la llevo a bañar, para cuando melisa estuvo lista su mama estaba terminando de desayunar

-Mami apulate- la apresuraba melisa golpeando un pie en el suelo

-Ya voy- la niña suspiro frustrada

-Nena, ves por tu bolso y deja a tu mama desayunar tranquila- la pequeña subió por su maletín

-Gracias- se limpio la boca bella una ves termino- vámonos- salieron de la casa, bella llevo a melisa a la guardería y luego se fue a el Instituto de FORKS

* * *

><p>Si, FORKS, el lugar mas lluvioso de los Estados Unidos, luego de que james las encontrara dos años atrás se mudaron nuevamente, Charlie les ofreció una casa que tenia en ese pequeño pueblito donde muchos años atrás había vivido, y el, aunque sue al comienzo se negó ya luego accedió a mudarse a forks junto con su esposo, así la relación de Charlie y bella se hizo mas fuerte, y la relación con rene siempre fue la mejor y con el tiempo mejoro cada ves mas.<p>

De james no habían sabido mas nada, aun así bella se sentía insegura por ella y su hija, no quería que todo se repitiera, de a poquito se había recuperado de lo sucedido, ahora tenia una vida tan normal como podía con una hija a los quince años, aunque a la vista de todo forks melisa era la hermana y no la hija de bella, aunque ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso, siempre pensó que no debía esconderle su pequeñita princesa al mundo, aun asi luego de una larga discusión con Charlie y rene decidieron que era lo mejor.

La niña aunque pequeña tenia claro que no debía decirle mama a bella en publico, solo podía decirlo en su casa o en casa de su abuelo, no sabia el por que pero igual lo hacia, siempre se preguntaba el por qué su mama no le hablaba de su papá, siempre había querido que así como a sus amigos también la llevara ala guardería su papa, no perdía la esperanza y aunque nunca se lo había dicho a su mama ese era su mayor anhelo.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- grito alices recibiendo a bella en el instituto

-SHHH! Por favor te dije que no quería que me lo recordaras- dijo recibiendo el abrazo que su amiga le ofrecia

-Pero es algo para celebrar- dijo mientras la cogia del brazo para entrar en el laboratorio de química

-Para ti todas las fechas son para celebrar- alices sonrio

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – exclamaron rosalie, emmet y jasper quienes la esperaban para llenarla de abrazos.

-Gracias- sonrio claramente incomoda por ser el centro de atención

-En la noche vamos a salir- anuncio alices emocionada- te nos unes bella?

-Sabes que no puedo- dijo mientras acomodaba sus libros- no me gusta dejar a mamá cuidando sola a melisa- se escuso, la verdad era que no queria ir, no queria cumplir años y mucho menos ningún tipo de celebración por eso

-Vamos bella, eres un excelente mama- dijo bajito rose ya que el aula comenzaba a llenarse- a pesar de tu edad y lo que paso, te mereces un dia para ti y que mejor dia que tu cumpleaños- suspiro derrotada

-Esta bien, me uno- todos sonrieron

-Chicos organícense- pidió el profesor

**QUE TAL ¿LES GUSTO? SI LES GUSTO ENTONCES LEAN EL PROXIMO EL CUAL LO SUBIRE MAÑANA, LO PROMETO SOLEMNE MENTE POR EDWARD (Y EDWARD ES SAGRADO ASI QUE LO CUMPLO)**

**Y HABLANDO DE EDWARD EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO AL FIN HACE SI APARICIÓN TRIUNFAL ESPERO Y LES GUSTE**

**NO SIENDO MAS BYE :* VAMPIIRIIKOOOZ**


	4. Chapter 4

** LOS PERSONAJES NO SON MÍOS, SON DE LA GRAN SM PERO LA HISTORIA SI **

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO, TRATARE DE SUBIR EL PRÓXIMO EL FINCHO QUE VIENE**

-Allí viene- dijo victoria, líder del grupo de porristas- en cuanto llegue se van, lo entendieron- ordeno a jane y Tania, sus "amigas" o seria mas apropiado decir sus esclavas, ambas asintieron. Y así se hizo, Edward llego y ellas se fueron

-Hola- saludo con tono casual que volvía a las chicas polvo

-Hola- respondió, sin pensarlo dos veces se le abalanzo encima para besarlo desmesuradamente.

-Ellos ambos la típica pareja popular, ella porrista y el deportista, ambos con gran apetito sexual. "LA PAREJA PERFECTA"

-Que te parece si nos vamos a los vestidores- dijo victoria mientras se recuperaba de el beso- tengo lencería nueva y muero por que la veas- le susurro al oído, obviamente el no se negó y así perdieron las primeras horas de clases en los vestidores.

Como les dije una pareja típica, por un lado Edward Cullen, hermano de Alices Cullen aunque en el Instituto no la determinaba, el jugador estrella, capitán del equipo, que tal parecía no usaba mucho las neuronas a menos que fuera para salir de problemas, fuerte como ningún otro, con un abdomen plano y músculos definidos, mucho musculo poco cerebro, el niño engreído que tiene las cosas que los otros solo pueden ver por televisión, un rompe corazones empedernido, por quien todas suspiran, egocéntrico y egoísta como ninguno, pero en el fondo un buen chico, si, ningún buen chico tiene la anterior descripción, pero solo era una mascara para tapar su pasado.

Porque aunque en el Instituto las chicas lo creyeran un bombón, los chicos lo odiaran y sus exnovias pensaran "que bueno es en la cama", solo era una farsa, solo felicidad momentánea

Y por otro lado victoria vulturi, la típica porrista mayor que se cree el centro del universo, la mas hermosa de todas, cuya diversión es ver a los chicos babear con cada nuevo escote, envidiada por tener un cuerpo de infarto y por ser la novia de Edward Cullen, su trofeo personal, por lo menos eso creía ella.

Cruel como ella ninguna, la diva engreída que solo piensa en que se pondrá mañana o cual será su próxima dieta. Siempre ella, nunca otro, solo ella y nada más ella.

Luego de dos horas en los vestidores, decidieron que debían ir a clases, Edward tenia física a la tercera hora, así que llego y se sentó al lado de Mike Newton (otro sin cerebro) que luego comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido, a lo que Ed respondía con mm.

-Lo mismo esa chica, como se llama- dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por acordarse del nombre de la chica- bella, si, bella, esta bien- en tono morboso

-Mmmm- murmuro Edward "escribiendo en su cuaderno"

-Pero a nadie le da una cita- aclaremos que él lo dijo por que ella se negó a salir con el

-Mm- volvió a murmurar

-Creo que ni con tigo saldría- lo reto, entonces Ed concentro toda su atención en el tonto que tenia al lado

-Me estas retando? – pregunto divertido

-Yo no he dicho eso, pero apuesto a que no te daría una cita- ya era personal, nadie reta a Edward cullen y sigue como si nada, pensó

-Acepto- Mike abrió los ojos- puedo sacarle mas que una simple cita

-Ok apostemos- se chocaron las manos cerrando el trato

-La única condición es que tiene que ser antes del baile de graduación- asintieron

Al salir al estacionamiento Edward se encontró con victoria, quien corrió a besarle apenas lo vio, luego se subieron al auto de él, vieron como alices llevaba a empujones a una chica de cabellos marrones hacia su auto

-Tu hermana no debería salir con esos perdedores- dijo con desprecio victoria

-Que dices? – Edward se había quedado viendo a la hermosa chica que acompañaba a la duende alices

-Que nos vallamos- sonrió inocente, el motor rugió y de a poco gracias a lo lleno que estaba el pequeño estacionamiento, el recorrido lo hicieron en silencio por parte de Edward, por que ella no dejo de decir disparates sobre como era hermosa comparada con las demás chicas simple del Instituto, pero él estaba aún pensando en esa hermosa chica, en como no la había visto antes, como no había notado lo hermoso y sedoso que se veía su cabello, y entonces comenzó a hacer comparaciones- mis padres no están en la casa, puedes quedarte a hacerme compañía? – pregunto batiendo las pestañas

-Lo siento, pero hoy no- ella torció el gesto, no estaba acostumbrada a que le dijeran no, pero Edward no cambio de idea, así que cuando al fin ella decidió bajarse del auto dándose por vencida. Y en menos de 15 minutos ya estaba en la mansión cullen

Al llegar vio el auto de alices estacionado y si tenia suerte la duende se habría traído a aquella hermosa chica a su casa, se sentía extraño.

-Hola mama- la saludo al llegar a la cosica

-Hola hijo- dijo cortando unas verduras para el almuerzo, se escucharon risas desde el segundo piso, el la miro curioso- tenemos visita, es bella, la amiga de alices

-Mmm ya, mmm creo que me voy a duchar- con eso salió y se dirigió a su habitación, iba tan rápido que no se dio cuenta cuando la puerta del cuarto de alices se abrió y él se dio de narices con esta

-Agh – se quejo agarrándose la nariz- agh- se volvió a quejar

-Perdón, perdón, perdón- dijo bella alarmada-te juro que no te vi- se acercó – déjame ver

-Tranquila- sin destaparse- no te preocupes

-Déjame verte- ella estaba muy preocupada, el negó- déjame ver! – exigió, dejo caer sus manos mostrándole su sangrante nariz - Oh por Dios, ALICES!- grito y de una su amiga salió

-Que pas… Edward que te paso- dijo riéndose, ambos la miraron serio

-No es chistoso- respondió serio- y en ves de burlarte llama a mama- alices asintió y se dirigió al primer piso gritando ¡! MAMA! por todo el trayecto.

Esme casi se desmaya al ver la nariz de Edward pero ya después se calmo cuando después de llamar a Carlisle, lo llevaron al hospital, allí pararon la pequeña hemorragia y lo mandaron a la sala de espera.

-Voy por algo de tomar- se levanto esme y se fue a la cafetería

-Yo te acompaño- dijo alices y ambas desaparecieron entre la gente que entraba y salía, eso dejaba a Edward y bella solos, y él pensó que seria bueno comenzar

-Agh mi nariz- se quejo, ella se sentía tan culpable y eso lo supo utilizar

-Perdón enserio no fue intencional- se volvió a disculpar

-Si lo se- sonrió- imagínate lo que van a decir mañana en el instituto- ella se ruborizo al imaginar que tipo de chismes podrían inventar.

-Bueno vamos- anuncio alices mientras llegaba saltando

* * *

><p>Luego de que todos regresaran a la mansión Cullen alices y bella se vistieron y se fueron a un club nocturno para menores de edad donde los esperaban rosalie, emmett y jasper.<p>

Lo que ninguno de ellos tres se esperaban era la presencia de Edward en su velada

-Hola!- chillo alices mientras corría para refugiarse en los brazos de jasper

-Ya te extrañaba- le dio un beso a su novia

-Hola chicos – saludo bella- mmm creo que todos conocen a Edward- todos asintieron y se sentaron en la barra y pidieron algo para tomar

-Bells me acompañas al tocador- pidió rosalie y ambas se fueron a el baño

-Yo voy, yo voy- gritaba alices bajándose de su silla y siguiéndolas

-MUJERES!- exclamaron los tres, se miraron y rieron

-Mmm Edward a que se debe tu presencia- pregunto un curioso emmett, el casi gruño sabia perfectamente que no era bienvenido pero no se lo tenían que restregar- es que nunca te había interesado salir con nosotros, entonces es raro que estés aquí

-Pues bella me golpeo la nariz de un portazo- tanto jasper como emmet lo miraron y luego rieron

-Bella? Enserio? Como hizo eso? – pregunto controlándose jasper

-Pues llegue a casa, subí las escalera corriendo y no me di cuenta cuando tenia la nariz sangrando- los tres se reian audiblemente

* * *

><p>EN EL BAÑO<p>

-Bella!, alices! Porque lo trajeron- grito rosalie enfurecida

-No me digas a mi- se excuso alices- regáñala a ella que se sintió culpable por romperle la nariz y lo invito

-Que tu hiciste que? – pregunto rose confundida

-YO NO HE ROMPIDO NADA! – dijo bells contra alices y esta alzo los hombros en señal de "me importa poco"- él se choco con la puerta del cuarto de alices por que yo la abrí sin ver que él estaba hay- rose tomo aire para controlarse

-Ok, ok vallamos rápido, no queremos que pase algo malo- las tres salieron y al llegar a las bancas los encontraron riéndose

-Creo que no será un problema- susurro alices a sus amigas

**QUE LES PARECIÓ?, BIEN O MAL, DEMUÉSTRENME SI ENSERIO QUIEREN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO DEJÁNDOME ****REVIEWS**

**BYE :* VAMPIIIRIIIKOOOZ**


End file.
